


I Don't Think I Like it Here

by bigbrotherandlittlebrother



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbrotherandlittlebrother/pseuds/bigbrotherandlittlebrother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining the day Dean dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Think I Like it Here

It's raining the day Dean dies, the sun is hidden behind the clouds making the sky an ugly shade of grey.

I'm carrying him in my arms, his head is hanging lose off my shoulder, so I prop it up against my elbow.

It was a hunt gone wrong, and I have to remind myself that these things happen, however, all I can do is blame myself.

I should of saved him, I'm always too late and it always turns out the same: alone and trying to get him back.

  
He stopped bleeding a while ago, but I can still feel the blood soaked through my shirt, it's grazing my skin, causing me to feel cold.

We were hunting a poltergeist when it threw him against a bookcase. He hit his head really hard; I know because I heard a sickening crack and then he went quiet.

I rushed over to him and pulled him in my arms, his head was bleeding and I turned it over and noticed the piece of glass lunged through the back of his neck.

I turned my face back to his and rested my hands under his eyelids.

"Wake up, Dean. Come on," but his eyes only stayed shut. "Please," I begged him, pulling him in and pushing his head to my neck.

He had already died before I even got to say goodbye.

The poltergeist was still there though, and I had to deal with it. So I carefully set him down and ran through the halls in search for the necklace that Dean and I had suspected she was connected to.

  
I found it in a jewelry box set on a shelf in the bathroom. I could hear her running through the walls. Hissing.

I knew I had to do this now or there'd be no time. I'd die and then the chances of bringing Dean back would be slim to none. I couldn't let that happen because I didn't know where Dean would end up.

I grabbed the matches from my back pocket and quickly strummed it against the side, watching the fire light up the dark room.

I throw the necklace in the sink along with the match. It's slowly whithering away and I can hear her scream.

I run back from the room, can feel the heat around me and the exhilaration.  
I grab Dean in my arms and get out before the fire could eat us both up.

  
The car is a few blocks away but I don't care, I'm fine holding Dean against my chest.

I already miss his warmth.

  
When we get back to the bunker, I set him on his bed and cover the blanket over his pale body.

He's too cold.

I start on research and force myself not to cry.

  
Dean would be back soon.

 

 

 


End file.
